Charlie Adler
| birthplace = Boston, Massachusetts, U.S. | occupation = Voice actor | yearsactive = 1984–present }} Charles Michael "Charlie" Adler (born October 2, 1956) is an American voice actor and voice director. His most famous voice credits include The Smurfs, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Tiny Toon Adventures, Cow and Chicken, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, I Am Weasel and Rocko's Modern Life. Life & Career Adler was born in Boston, Massachusetts. He has recently achieved fame for starring in Michael Bay's 2007 live-action film Transformers and its 2009 sequel, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, providing the voice of Starscream, after having voiced the characters of Silverbolt and Triggerhappy in the 1980s Transformers animated series. Just as Chris Latta voiced both Starscream and Cobra Commander in the Sunbow/Marvel cartoons, Charlie Adler also was the voice of Cobra Commander in G.I. Joe: Resolute. In 1984 and 1985, Adler starred in Torch Song Trilogy, in New York, before moving to California in 1986. Notable roles Animated roles * 2 Stupid Dogs - Greg * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - Ickis * Aladdin - Mechanicles * Bonkers - Mr. Doodles, Additional Voices * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers - Mr. Whiskers * Beavis and Butt-head - Mr. Adler * BraveStarr - Deputy Fuzz and Tex Hex * Capitol Critters - Jammett * Channel Umptee-3 - Additional Voices * ''Cow and Chicken - Cow, Chicken, Cousin Boneless Chicken, The Red Guy * Cro - Earle, Mojo, Steamer * Darkwing Duck - Andy Ape * Dino-Riders - Rasp, Rulon Hammerhead * Earthworm Jim - Professor Monkey-For-A-Head * Eek! The Cat - J.B., Granny, Professor Wiggly, Jasper, President Ross Perot, Additional Voices * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero - Low-Light * G.I. Joe: Resolute - Cobra Commander, Stalker, Flint, Gung-Ho, The Hard Master, Cop * George and William - George M. Goodlake (after Jess Harnell) and Mr. Gorilla * Hero Factory TV Show - Corroder * I Am Weasel - I.R. Baboon, The Red Guy, Additional Voices * Jem - Eric Raymond, Zipper, Techrat * Klutter! - Additional Voices * Loonatics Unleashed - Optimatus * Mad Jack the Pirate - Additional Voices * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures - Bruce Vein the Bat-Bat * My Little Pony - Spike * ''Once Upon a Forest - Waggs * Ozzy & Drix - General Malaise * Paddington Bear - Paddington Bear * Pet Alien - Dinko, Flip, Dr. Daffodil, Gepetto * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. - Dr. Maston * Random! Cartoons - Bossy LeCow, Raging Bullfrog, Finister #2, Pilot #2, Evil Leader, and Space Thug * Rocko's Modern Life - Ed Bighead, Bev Bighead, Mr. and Mrs. Fathead, Gladys the Big Hippo Lady, George Wolfe, Grandpa Wolfe, Mr. Dupette * Sonic the Hedgehog - Snively Kintobor * Space Goofs - Candy Caramella * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron - T-Bone (Chance Furlong), Murray, Fango, Various others * TaleSpin - Mad Dog, Hacksaw * Tales from the Crypt - Smokey the Pig * The Flintstone Kids - Cavey Jr. * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Additional Voices * The Mask: The Animated Series - Pete * The Mighty Ducks - Dr. Droid * The Schnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show - Chafe * The Smurfs - Nat Smurf * The Super Hero Squad Show - Captain Britain, Doctor Doom, Doombots, Melter, Sabretooth, Wrecker, Piledriver, Bulldozer, Super-Skrull, Cynthia Von Doom * The Terrible Thunderlizards - Bill, Biff, Dr. Steggy * The Transformers - Triggerhappy, Silverbolt, Duros, Vorath, Dirk Manus * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat - Felix the Cat (2nd Time) * Timon & Pumbaa - The Pink Rabbit * Tiny Toon Adventures - Buster Bunny, Roderick Rat * Tom and Jerry Kids - Dripple * Toonsylvania - Additional Voices * Wolverine and the X-Men - Mojo Live-action roles * Wizards of Waverly Place - Voice of Report Card (in "Report Card") Film roles * Cool World - Nails the Spider * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby - Rocky * The Haunted World of El Superbeasto - Krongarr * The Little Troll Prince - Stav * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry - Grammy * Transformers - Starscream * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - Starscream * Transformers 3 - Starscream Video game roles * Blazing Dragons - Mervin, The Piper, Brute, Sir Juicealot, Policeman * ClayFighter 63⅓ - T. Hoppy, Dr. Kiln * Fallout - Harold * Fallout 2 - Harold * MadWorld - Jude the Dude, Frank, Killseeker A * Marvel Super Hero Squad - Doctor Doom, Doombots, Sabretooth * Planescape: Torment - Ignus * Psychonauts - Coach Oleander * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - Starscream * ''I.M. Meen - I.M. Meen * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan - Redback Jack * Baldur's Gate 2 Shadow Of Amn - Kahal and Rielev * Toy Story 3: The Video Game - Wheezy References External links * * Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:Actors from Massachusetts fr:Charles Adler it:Charlie Adler ja:チャーリー・アドラー pt:Charlie Adler sr:Чарли Адлер fi:Charlie Adler